Chaos Island: The Lost World
Chaos Island is a real-time strategy game based on the second Jurassic Park film. Created by DreamWorks Interactive in 1997. It is similar to the Command and Conquer series. Gameplay Story The player explores Isla Sorna while simultaneously battles hunters and dinosaurs. The player can breed dinosaurs and command them. The player must build bases and the characters in the game have skills that can be strengthened. Skills These skills can be strengthened/upgraded in Tool Sheds, Electronic Sheds, and Science Labs. *'Armor': Protects the character from attack. *'Speed': Makes the character faster. *'Damage': Makes the character do more damage when attacking and allows the character to attack from farther away. *'Carry': Allows the character to carry more supplies. Resources *'Supplies': They are used to build bases, make upgrades, and recruit characters. Sometimes, upgrades may be found in supplies. Supplies are represented by yellow crates. *'Eggs': Eggs can be captured by the player and raised to follow his/her orders. No matter how good they are at carrying, a character may always only carry one egg. Buildings *'Base Camp': Used to recruit characters and Research Assistants. Can be upgraded in the Tool Shed. It is necessary to build this in order to construct more buildings. It is also where supplies and eggs are stored. * Tent: Used to heal characters. *'Artificial Nest': Used to hatch the eggs the player has captured. Depending on the egg captured, hatching speed may vary. *'Fire Barrier': These barriers will keep wild dinosaurs away from the player's camp. *'Tool Shed': Used to upgrade the characters' skills. It can also upgrade the Base Camp. *'Shelter': Provides the same function as Tents, but heals much faster. *'High Hide': Protects the characters. *'Incubator': Provides the same function as Artificial Nests, but with a much faster speed. *'Electronic Shed': Provides more upgrades than the Tool Shed, but cannot upgrade Base Camps. *'Hardened Shelter': Provides the same function as Shelters, but more durable. *'Science Lab': Provides fewer, but very powerful upgrades for the characters. The Characters Note: the hunter characters (e.g. Roland Tembo, Dieter Stark, etc.) are absent from the game. *'Ian Malcolm': The hero of the game. Ian starts with lower speed than other characters due to his leg wounds from a Tyrannosaurus rex (see: Jurassic Park). He shares the highest starting vision with Sarah. *'Nick Van Owen': Always ready with the punchline and carrying his camera and bag, Nick is one of the faster characters and starts out with fairly well-rounded to above average abilities. *'Eddie Carr': The engineer of the team. What Eddie lacks in speed and vision, he makes up for with having both the highest damage and carrying abilities. In the game, he survives the events on Isla Sorna. * Sarah Harding: 'A paleontologist and animal behaviorist who is already on Isla Nublar at the start of the game. Sarah is the fastest character in the game, ties Ian for the best vision, and has above average stats for her other traits. *'Kelly Curtis: Ian's adopted daughter. Kelly stows away on the ship to Isla Sorna. Since she is a young teenager she is faster than most other characters but deals the least damage and isn't able to carry as much as other characters. *'John Hammond': InGen's former CEO. He appears in cutscenes between the levels, but is not playable. *'Research Assistant': These assistants were sent by Hammond to provide the team some help. The only character you can have more than one of, and also the only one who cannot have his stats changed/upgraded. Dinosaurs Herbivores can regain health from eating plants where as carnivores regain health by eating hunters or other dinosaurs. *''Parasaurolophus: One of the first dinosaurs you encounter. They don't have an impressive offense and can't take a lot of hits, but they are the fastest of the 8 dinosaurs and can be used to clear vegetation. *Compsognathus: Another one of the first dinosaurs you encounter. Compies travel in packs of three and are the most common. They are primarily scouts. *Stegosaurus: A slow dinosaur which deals good damage, although it seems to miss just as often as it hits. It is a "tank" unit but the ''Triceratops is a better one. *''Pachycephalosaurus: A dinosaur which is best used against weaker dinosaurs and smaller vehicles. They have average health but they have a decent attack. *Dilophosaurus: A weak dinosaur, but the only ranged one. *Triceratops: A "tank" dinosaur. The Trike is strong with lots of health but is very slow. *Velociraptor: Raptors are fast and deadly. When playing on easy mode, you can only hatch four of them in the game, however the two last levels (that can only be accessed if you play the game on medium or hard difficulty) have tons of raptor eggs. They can kill many enemies in packs, but they are easily killed when alone. *Tyrannosaurus rex: The ''T. rex is easily the most powerful dinosaur you can hatch in the game. Boasting the highest attack and hp, and second highest speed out of all the dinosaurs, it is very hard to kill and can destroy almost everything in one hit. However, it can die when the player has too much faith in it or sends it in alone. *[[Baby T. rex|'Baby ''T. rex']]: A dinosaur that is more like a resource. Protecting the baby ''T. rex is often vital in some missions. It can be carried around like a resource so the best thing to do is pick it up and have the character carrying it hide in a High Hide. Sites *Chaos Island fansite Trivia *This is the only Jurassic Park game made by DreamWorks Interactive that was not published by Electronic Arts. **It is also the only DreamWorks-made Jurassic Park game to receive a Kids-to-Adults/Everyone rating by ESRB; though the game still contains blood. *The game is primarily aimed for children; the reason for the game's critical and commercial failure. *The game's engine would be re-used for another game by DreamWorks, Small Soldiers: Squad Commander. Category:Simulation video game Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:The Lost World video games Category:Games